


A hard place

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Cats, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panic, Phobias, Plans For The Future, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non fare tanto lo spiritoso, quando c’è chiaramente una belva pericolosa in casa.” disse, scherzando, ma ancora incredibilmente nervoso.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	A hard place

**A hard place**

Yuto sapeva di essere nei guai.

Guai grossi.

Era seduto sul divano, guardando nervosamente l’ora

Hikaru aveva chiamato un’ora prima dicendo che sarebbe stato a casa fra quarantacinque minuti. Considerando il traffico, il fatto che forse si era fermato un po’ con Yabu e Kei...

Sarebbe stato a casa al massimo fra cinque minuti. E Yuto era sempre contento quando tornava a casa, dopo aver passato tutto il giorno da solo, ma non in quella particolare occasione.

Era tra l’incudine e il martello, e si stava ancora domandando come spiegare al fidanzato cosa fosse successo, quando sentì la porta principale aprirsi.

“Tadaima!” gridò Hikaru dall’ingresso, e meno di un minuto dopo si era liberato di giacca e scarpe e aveva raggiunto il fidanzato in salotto.

“Okaeri.” Yuto riuscì a sorridergli, dato che per il momento vederlo batteva il nervosismo. “Ti sei divertito?” chiese poi, allargando le braccia e lasciando che il più grande si sedesse sul divano accanto a lui.

“Non lo chiamerei proprio divertimento. Sai come mi dà sui nervi Kei quando ha la luna storta. Credo che ce l’avesse con Kota, è stato insopportabile per tutto il giorno.” disse, facendo una smorfia, per poi avvicinarsi a baciarlo. “Ma non importa, perché sono qui e ho in programma di non fare assolutamente niente per il resto della serata.” dichiarò, sorridendo. “E tu? Hai fatto qualcosa di bello oggi?”

Nakajima trattenne il respiro per un momento, cercando di mantenere la calma.

“Niente di che. Sono perlopiù rimasto in casa. Ma ho pranzato con Ryo-chan, a quel posto di okonomiyaki che volevamo provare.” disse, mantenendo il tono nonchalante.

“Oh, bene. Com’è?” chiese Hikaru, interessato.

“Buono. Beh, Yama-chan ha mangiato il suo peso in okonomiyaki, quindi suppongo davvero buono.” fece un ghigno.

Yaotome ridacchiò brevemente, poi sospiro e cominciò a baciarlo distrattamente sotto il collo.

“Mi dispiace averti lasciato solo tutto il giorno. A dire la verità, è da un po’ che non ci capita di girare insieme per l’ItaJan. Dovremmo farlo notare a Kekeke.” suggerì, con una smorfia.

Yuto rise, sia all’idea di fare una cosa del genere sia perché il naso di Hikaru gli stava facendo il solletico alla gola. Si tirò leggermente indietro, rimanendo comunque vicino al fidanzato.

“Sì, riesco perfettamente a immaginare come andrebbe la conversazione. Per niente sospetto.” commentò.

“Non dev’essere niente di sospetto.” lo contraddisse Hikaru. “Mi limiterei ad andare da lui e dirgli che voglio girare con te perché mi manchi quando non ci sei. Completamente innocente.” disse, riuscendo a rimanere serio.

Yuto stava per rispondere, sorpreso dalla facilità con cui aveva dimenticato la ragione per cui era stato così nervoso.

Ma poi, accadde.

Tossì, andando nel panico, per cercare di coprire il suono, ma era troppo tardi. Hikaru aveva sentito.

Ed era anche saltato su, strillando come una ragazzina e guardandosi intorno, puro orrore negli occhi.

“Okay, Yuto, manteniamo la calma.” sussurrò, come se la loro casa fosse appena stata attaccata da un’armata di nazisti.

Nakajima, ancora seduto sul divano, inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non mi sembrava di averla persa.” mormorò, perché doveva, nonostante sapesse cosa stesse per succedere.

Hikaru, come prevedibile, gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Non fare tanto lo spiritoso, quando c’è chiaramente una belva pericolosa in casa.” disse, scherzando, ma ancora incredibilmente nervoso.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo, finalmente mettendosi in piedi e mettendo le mani sulle spalle del fidanzato.

“Non è una belva pericolosa, Hikaru. Quella povera cosetta è più piccola della mia mano.” gli disse.

Hikaru stava per rispondergli che forse era anche peggio, quando realizzò.

“Cosa vuol dire... come sai...” borbottò, poi sbarrò gli occhi. “Yuto, hai volontariamente portato un _gatto_ in casa mia?” ansimò, e a un occhio meno allenato sarebbe parso che esagerasse di proposito, ma il più piccolo sapeva che era mortalmente serio.

“È casa nostra.” gli fece notare, a voce sempre più bassa.

“Sì, perché è quello il punto del discorso.” Hikaru suonava confuso e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo mentre lo guardava, ma poi parve ricordarsi della minaccia imminente. “Dov’è?” chiese, guardandosi intorno e saltando istintivamente sul divano.

E Yuto rise. Perché, beh, Hikaru poteva ucciderlo una volta sola, quindi voleva che almeno ne valesse la pena.

“Non è un topo, Hikka. I gatti possono saltare sui divani.” lo prese in giro, poi sospirò. “È in camera da letto. Non ti preoccupare, la porta è chiusa. Per ora sei al sicuro.” gli disse, porgendogli una mano come per aiutarlo a scendere.

“Prendimi in giro quanto ti pare, Yuto, dormirai lo stesso sul divano stanotte.” fece una smorfia, spingendogli via la mano e scendendo da solo.

“Sicuro di non volerlo tu il divano? Sai, visto che in camera c’è il gatto. E che sei troppo arrabbiato con me per venirmi a chiedermi di occuparmene.” Nakajima sorrise, sperando di ottenere almeno un segnale da parte sua.

Niente.

“Ora ti siedi, la smetti di fare il divertente perché non lo sai fare, e mi spieghi esattamente la ragione per cui c’è attualmente un felino sotto il mio tetto.” disse Yaotome, incredibilmente calmo, sedendosi e dando una pacca decisa al posto accanto a sé.

Yuto si arrese, e fece come richiesto.

“Okay, d’accordo.” sospirò. “Ti ho detto che sono andato a pranzo con Ryo, no? Non avevo voglia di prendere la metro, quindi ho preso la macchina.” fece una smorfia. “Beh, la tua macchina.” ammise.

“Non mi interesserebbe anche mi avessi preso un rene, Yuto. Ci sono problemi più urgenti dell’aver preso in prestito la macchina.” sibilò il più grande, gli occhi fissi su di lui, tranne per quando si guardava intorno, come per accertarsi che il gatto non avesse improvvisamente imparato a usare la maniglia della porta.

“Beh, ecco.” il più piccolo sembrava sempre più nervoso. “Comunque, quando sono tornato ho parcheggiato in garage, e ho sentito miagolare. Quindi ho cercato di capire da dove venisse.”

“Sei pazzo?” lo interruppe il fidanzato, sbarrando gli occhi. “Eri in uno spazio chiuso e sei andato volontariamente a vedere da dove venisse un miagolio?”

Yuto sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Non tutti hanno fobie ridicole.” lo liquidò, poi si affrettò a continuare prima che l’altro potesse interromperlo ancora. “Mi sono accorto che veniva dalla macchina, e a dirti la verità mi sono spaventato. Il miagolio era continuo, stava palesemente piangendo, per cui avevo paura che potesse essersi fatto male e... non volevo aprire il vano motore per vedere se fosse...” fece un’altra smorfia. “Ho pensato di aspettarti. Ma ovviamente, poi ho realizzato che saresti stato perfettamente inutile.” gli fece notare, e Hikaru annuì.

“Ovviamente. Avrei rottamato la macchina e ne avrei comprata una nuova.” confermò.

Yuto sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Comunque.” continuò. “In qualche modo è riuscito a uscire da solo. Hikaru, è davvero, davvero piccolo. Non può avere più di una settimana, sta davvero nel palmo della mia mano.” cercò di rassicurare il più grande, sapendo che era una causa persa. “Credo che lui si sia spaventato e si sia nascosto nel telaio della macchina. Non potevo lasciarlo lì. Sarebbe andato su un’altra macchina, e non potevo rischiare, gli poteva succedere qualcosa di brutto.” si leccò il labbro inferiore. “Perciò l’ho portato qui, e gli ho dato un po’ di latte. È venuto piuttosto tranquillamente con me, anche se continuava a piangere. Ha smesso ora, comunque, non penso che abbia più paura.”

Hikaru respirò a fondo un paio di volte, sembrando sul punto di sentirsi male.

“Perché continui a dire ‘lui’? Yuto, spero che non stia nemmeno considerando...” si lamentò, ma non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase, per quanto gli pareva ridicolo.

“Beh, è un maschio. Una volta scoperto, era stupido non chiamarlo al maschile.” gli fece notare. “Gli ho anche dato un nome.” arrossì pesantemente. “Kou.” mormorò.

Hikaru lo fissò, infelice.

“Non lo so. Sto seriamente sperando che mi tradisca con Kota e sia ‘Kou’ con il kanji di ‘hiroi’ piuttosto che con quello di ‘hikari’.” disse, nascondendo il viso contro il tessuto del divano.

“Sai, mi dispiace davvero non tradirti.” bofonchiò Yuto. “Mi ricorda te, quindi l’ho chiamato Kou con il kanji di ‘hikari’. Denunciami.” disse, acido.

“Potrei farlo.” gli disse Hikaru, riemergendo e sospirando. “Come diamine è possibile che un gatto ti ricordi me?” chiese poi, sempre più disgustato.

“Gli piaccio.” Yuto aveva la risposta pronta, e sorrise al fidanzato, cercando di sembrare convincente.

Non fu fortunato.

“Non mi stai piacendo molto al momento.” fu l’unico commento di Hikaru, poi scosse la testa. “Allora? Adesso cosa succede? Suppongo che non lo butterai di nuovo in mezzo a una strada. Lo vuoi portare da un veterinario?” chiese. “Perché in quel caso, potrei andarmene e chiedere asilo a qualcuno. Da qualche parte priva di gatti.”

Yuto prese un respiro profondo.

La parte difficile doveva ancora arrivare.

“È davvero piccolo, Hikka.” rimarcò il concetto. “Ed è spaventato. Non vorrei davvero traumatizzarlo più di quanto già non sia. Quindi, stavo pensando...” si morse un labbro, forse. “Pensavochepotessimotenerlo.” disse, incredibilmente veloce.

Ma Hikaru comprese comunque il punto.

Boccheggiò un paio di volte, come se volesse dire qualcosa – o urlarla, più probabilmente – ma non ci riuscisse.

“Nakajima Yuto.” disse, quando finalmente fu in grado di parlare. “Mi conosci. Mi conosci da tantissimo tempo. Sai che sono un uomo ragionevole.” disse, la tranquillità della sua voce macchiata da una nota di panico. “Odio i gatti. Mi disgustano. Sono il mio peggior incubo. Potrei avere un infarto se solo ne vedo uno. E tu stai davvero suggerendo che lo teniamo?” chiese, guardando il fidanzato dritto negli occhi.

Yuto fece una smorfia.

Lo sapeva. Sapeva che Hikaru era terrorizzato dai gatti, e non gli era mai dispiaciuto troppo, ma adesso...

“Puoi almeno vederlo?” implorò. “Non ti devi avvicinare. Lo terrò stretto in mano tutto il tempo, giuro. Non te lo farò andare vicino. Voglio solo che lo veda.”

E ora era il turno di Hikaru di sentirsi preso tra l’incudine e il martello.

Da una parte, avrebbe preferito ficcare la testa in un sacchetto di anguille vive a lasciare che Yuto gli mostrasse il gatto.

Dall’altra, sapeva che se il più piccolo sperava che gli sarebbe piaciuta la belva, si sbagliava di grosso. E quello poteva essere l’unico modo di provarglielo.

“Bene.” disse, secco. “Io starò vicino alla cucina e tu resterai sulla porta della camera da letto. Non ti avvicinare più di così.” gli concesse, e Yuto corse nell’altra stanza, incredibilmente sicuro di sé.

Hikaru si mise in posizione, nervoso.

Sperava solo che finisse in fretta.

A essere onesto, quando Yuto comparve sulla soglia, capì cosa intendesse.

Il gatto era davvero, davvero piccolo, perciò pensava che il più piccolo avesse ragione a dire che non poteva avere più di una settimana; e in un certo senso gli somigliava, il pelo di media lunghezza, di un colore luminoso fra il rosso e il beige.

Beh, si sarebbe accorto di tutto questo, se la sua prima reazione non fosse stata di puro orrore.

“Un altro passo indietro.” chiese al fidanzato, la voce debole.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare melodrammatico e obbedì.

“Hikaru... è davvero più piccolo della mia mano, guarda.” disse, mostrandogli il gatto.

Che, effettivamente, sembrava stare piuttosto comodo sul palmo di Nakajima.

“Ma le tue mani sono davvero grandi.” mormorò Hikaru, senza staccare gli occhi dall’animale, come se in qualche modo avesse potuto saltare e assalirlo. “Yutti, piccolo, non posso.” disse poi, perdendo tutta la propria sicurezza, sentendosi realmente dispiaciuto dal fatto di non poter fare quanto gli stava chiedendo l’altro.

“Non chiamarmi ‘piccolo’ con quell’espressione.” si lamentò Yuto, facendo una smorfia. Poi prese un respiro profondo, e camminò lentamente verso il più grande.

“ _Yuto_.” sibilò Hikaru. “Che diamine stai facendo? Non osare avvicinarti con quella cosa, non...” indietreggiò dentro la cucina, prima di realizzare che da lì non poteva scappare.

“Calmo, Hikka.” gli disse il più piccolo, raggiungendo la porta e guardandolo fisso. “Non mi avvicinerò più di così.” gli assicurò. “Ma vorrei che lo facessi tu.” aggiunse poi, sembrando fin troppo serio per la situazione.

Beh, se Hikaru poteva trasformarla in una tragedia, a lui era concesso seguire la corrente.

Yaotome smise di respirare per un momento.

“Impossibile, Yuto. Non ce la posso fare, dovresti saperlo. Dovresti portare quella cosa fuori di casa prima che abbia un attacco di panico, davvero.”

Yuto stava per fare un altro passo avanti, ma poi ricordò di aver promesso che non l’avrebbe fatto.

“So che hai paura. Non lo capisco, credo che sia strana anche per essere una fobia, ma so come ti senti. Tutto quello che ti sto chiedendo è di fare un onesto sforzo di avvicinarti.” disse, cercando di essere il più paziente possibile. “Per me, Hikka.” aggiunse, riuscendo a mantenere un’espressione seria.

“Questo è un colpo basso.” gli disse il fidanzato, gemendo. “Allora come funziona? La nostra relazione dipende da quella maledetta cosa? Se mi avvicino ci sposiamo, se gli faccio una carezza avremo una bellissima casa al mare, se lo prendo in braccio avremo quattro figli?” fece un verso sarcastico. “E se resto qui andiamo in pezzi?” aggiunse, e doveva essere parso ridicolo anche a lui, perché abbassò gli occhi.

E fu il limite per Yuto, che scoppiò a ridere.

“Non penso che Kou rovinerà la nostra relazione.” lo rassicurò. “Ma mi renderebbe sicuramente molto, molto felice se almeno cercassi di superare la tua paura. Se ci pensi bene, lo sto facendo anche per te.”

“Quanto sei generoso.” mormorò Hikaru.

Poi, fece un passo molto lento e molto esitante in avanti.

C’erano circa tre metri fra lui e il gatto, e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

“Puoi farcela, piccolo.” lo prese in giro Yuto, consapevole che non fosse il momento giusto per farlo, ma incapace di resistere.

“Non hai il permesso di chiamarmi piccolo, solo io posso.” rimarcò Yaotome, facendo un altro piccolo passo verso di lui.

“Certo che posso, quando ti comporti come un bambino.” puntualizzò Nakajima, ma il suo sorriso era più tenero adesso.

Un metro. Che era comunque più avanti di quanto Hikaru pensasse di poter raggiungere.

Il gatto, nel mentre, rimaneva fermo nelle sue mani, cosa di cui Yuto era immensamente grato.

Non gli serviva davvero che facesse movimenti improvvisi, che avrebbero certamente fatto scappare Hikaru fuori dalla porta per non tornare mai più.

Era così vicino adesso.

Quando finalmente fu di fronte a lui, Yuto poté vedere che tremava leggermente, con un espressione infelice e il respiro corto.

“Questo è per il matrimonio.” scherzò, incredibilmente nervoso.

“Sono orgoglioso di te.” gli disse il più piccolo, suonando sorpreso. “Wow, non stavo nemmeno scherzando. Sono davvero orgoglioso.” ammise, ma non ottenne reazioni da Hikaru.

Molto, molto, molto lentamente il più grande alzò una mano. E alla stessa velocità la abbassò sul gatto, decidendo alla fine di accontentarsi di un dito. Era davvero piccolo, dopotutto.

“Questo è per la casa al mare.” mormorò, riuscendo a non sembrare troppo disgustato mentre accarezzava la testa del micio.

“Allora? Com’è?” chiese Yuto, sorridendo apertamente.

“Morbido.” fu la prima parola che venne in mente a Hikaru. “E spaventoso. E disgustoso. E sto per sentirmi male.” disse.

Stava per tirarsi indietro, ma con la mano libera Yuto gli afferrò un polso.

“E i figli?” chiese, mettendogli il gatto leggermente più vicino.

Hikaru trattenne il fiato.

Portò la mano più vicina a quella di Nakajima, il palmo aperto, e la tenne lì finché il più piccolo non lasciò che il gatto si spostasse.

“Tieni la mano lì.” chiese Yaotome, con la voce che gli tremava leggermente. “Continua a toccarlo. È abituato a te, non voglio che vada nel panico e faccia qualcosa di cui _io_ mi pentirei.”

Yuto fece come aveva chiesto, più che disposto a scendere a compromessi a questo punto, e tenne la mano in modo tale che lo stessero tenendo entrambi.

“Penso che questo meriti due figli.” gli fece notare, sorridendo.

“Va bene. Preferisco comunque le famiglie poco numerose.” ribatté Hikaru, poi fece una smorfia. “Posso lasciarlo andare adesso?” implorò, e quando Yuto annuì si tirò indietro, tornando verso il tavolo e mantenendosi a distanza. “Rimettilo in camera.” chiese al fidanzato, e solo una volta sentito chiudere la porta della stanza e visto tornare Yuto a mani vuote sembrò rilassarsi di nuovo.

“Questa è senza dubbio la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto in vita mia.” dichiarò.

Yuto rise, raggiungendolo e abbracciandolo.

“Amo quanto sei coraggioso.” si prese gioco di lui, ma a Hikaru non diede fastidio.

Aveva paura dei gatti, ma non era stupido, e sapeva quanto dovesse sembrare eccessivo agli occhi di Yuto.

“Sì, beh. È incredibilmente difficile dirti di no. Dovrei davvero lavorarci.”

Yuto rise, baciandolo.

“Non impegnarti troppo, ti prego.” mormorò contro le sue labbra, poi sospirò. “Allora, cosa ne pensi?” chiese.

Anche Hikaru sospirò, combattuto.

In una lista di possibili coinquilini, i gatti venivano dopo un ampio numero di altre cose potenzialmente orribili, come il vaiolo, alieni mangiauomini e Kei.

E poi c’era Yuto.

Dannazione. Sapeva che era una pessima idea amare qualcuno a cui piacevano i gatti.

“Deve avere un posto dove stare quando sono in casa. Che non può essere la mia stanza da letto.” disse, asciutto.

“D’accordo.” disse Yuto, e non poté trattenere un sorriso.

“E voglio vederlo il meno possibile. E non può girare liberamente, perché se lo incontro mentre sono in giro potrei avere un infarto e morire.”

“Okay, ci penso io.”

“E...” non gli venne in mente nient’altro, per cui si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Non riesco a credere che te lo sto lasciando fare.” disse, piuttosto deluso da sé stesso.

“Io sì. Non sei così cattivo come vorresti farmi credere.” lo prese in giro Yuto, poi il suo sorriso si fece sornione. “Inoltre, ora ci sono due figli nel nostro futuro. Sarà meglio che impariamo a prenderci cura di altri esseri viventi.” lo provocò, ma Hikaru non gli diede troppo peso.

“Spero sinceramente di non avere così tanta paura dei miei figli.” bofonchiò.

Yuto lo baciò ancora, più a fondo, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“Ti conosco troppo bene, Yaotome Hikaru.” gli disse. “Certo che lo sarai.”

Hikaru stava per rispondere, ma poi si arrese.

A quanto sembrava, Yuto si sarebbe preso cura di tutto. Del gatto, dei bambini. Sicuramente, anche della casa al mare.

Per un po’, decise, non l’avrebbe chiamato ‘piccolo’. Decisamente, non lo era.


End file.
